


【选译】This Taste of Shadow

by Under_Cover_ss



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_Cover_ss/pseuds/Under_Cover_ss
Summary: 在Fingon带着Maedhros自安格班归来后，Turgon与Maedhros的对峙。





	1. 23.we choose our flesh over bones （上）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Taste of Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058602) by [Mira_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Jade/pseuds/Mira_Jade). 



我们选择血肉而非枯骨  
by Mira_Jade

原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058602/chapters/2292161

授权：https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058602/chapters/2175989 (底下的评论区)

 

Blank 空白

 

“所以这是真的……你要去找他”

 

Turukáno的声音是空荡荡的，没有起伏，也没有任何情感的映射。他的声音只是一片空白音响的组合。但Findekáno知道自己不能相信这种语调，它蕴含了太深的感情——如同一棵树，在地上越是远离大地伸展开来，它的根反而扎得越深。

 

他自己的回答非常简单：“对。”，他说着，绑好背包的最后一根绳子。他带了食物、饮水、药物、毯子、绷带以及能想到的一切有用的东西。他不确定自己将在安格班的大门里找到什么，但他准备好了面对一切可能。

 

在气氛凝固的漫长一瞬间后，Turukáno终于开口：“我不明白。”Findekáno抬起头，看到他的兄弟交叉着双臂站在门口，几乎把门完全挡住了。

 

Findekáno呼出一口气，仿佛是准备面对一场战斗。

 

“你知道为什么我必须去，”他轻柔地说，“我不能留他在那。我不会留他在那接受Morgoth的折磨——但我也不能要求任何人去冒那样的险。所以，我一个人去。你要理解。”

 

“不，”Turukáno直白地回答，他的声音依然是那么冷漠克制，“不，我不明白。Fëanáro的儿子们已经选择了他们的立场，而那与我们的并不相合。现在你的人民需要你，你的家族需要你。他们不需要你为了某个傻瓜的使命送命——而这正是你现在在做的。”

 

缓慢地，Findekáno把他的背包放到一边，弯身拿起剑鞘，扣上穿过肩膀和另一侧手臂的皮带扣，没有看他的兄弟。

 

“我们的人民在可靠地领导下，”他尽量温和地说，“我们的家庭也同样强大。我并不打算去送死，Turvo。我计划活着——我计划回来。”

 

“你计划和他一起回来，”这次，Turukáno声音尖锐，带着刀刃的尖锐。

 

“对。”他回答，剑滑进鞘中，发出“嗡”的一声。

 

Turukáno的凝视随着剑划过。他拉下嘴角。“那你比我想象的更为愚蠢。Morgoth不会轻易放弃他得到的，你拼上命也不会成功。你是在走向你的死亡——或者更糟。但你看上去并不在乎。”

 

“我不能不去试试，”Findekáno的声音里带着孤注一掷的绝望。他拿起他的斗篷，却无论如何也系不上带子，他的手不可控制地在颤抖。他还活着，他的心以一种怪异的节奏跳动着，他还活在那个恶魔的控治之下，而我每耽搁一秒便是留他在那种折磨中多呆一秒。这个想法让他难受。自他从堂兄们的营地归来，他还没有睡过觉，尽管他知道接下来的冒险需要拼上他的全部精力。

 

“有些人，”Turukáno咬出每一个音节，“认为Fëanáro家族在Morgoth那里得到了应有的报应。他们甚至说，这其中自有正义。Fëanáro本人刚踏上这片土地便死于非命，现在他的长子在Morgoth手里被折磨。他们说，这很合理。”

 

听到这些话，Findekáno的手握成了拳。他不能再控制他藏在下垂睫毛下的阴暗视线了。“Fëanáro失去了理智，最终陷入疯狂。为此，他应该被怜悯——因为他曾经拥有杰出的头脑与伟大的能力，”Findekáno僵立着反驳道，“至于Maitimo,你听到Makalaure说的了，他没有参与烧船一事，他拒绝了。不是他让我们走上Helcaraxe，是别人。”

 

他紧紧握住这个信念，仿佛只有如此他才不会被思绪的急流冲走。他需要记住这个，他从骨髓深处需要。但在他对面，Turukáno没有被说服。他把嘴唇抿成一条不悦的直线，慢慢走进屋内。他平日里谦恭有礼的弟弟现在像一只蓄势待发野兽，不知疲倦地攻击。

 

“他没有参与烧船一事，”Turukáno嘲笑道，像诅咒般吐出每个字，“你知道这听上去有多愚蠢吗，兄弟？对，你美好的Russandol没有参与烧船一事，但他的剑上也沾满了血。他毫无怜悯地屠杀了Olwe的亲族，就因为他们拒绝给Fëanáro出奔中洲的疯狂行径提供帮助。Fëanáro没有给Alqualonde的人民时间，他不愿浪费时间去说服他们。只要他愿意等一等，Arafinwe本可以代表我们与他的岳父Olwe商讨。我们父亲的话在Olwe那里也多少会有分量。即使Teleri族没有被说服，我们只要几年就能造好自己的船——如果必须如此的话。”

 

“但Fëanáro并没有这样的考虑。他用剑解决问题，然后抢走他想要的。他的行为并不比Morgoth高尚多少——而Maitimo助长了他父亲的疯狂，夺取他人的性命——不计其数。在Alqualonde被杀害的并不只有男人，还有妇女、孩童，而你亲爱的朋友手上沾满了他们的血。当所有人需要他站出来反对Fëanáro时，他的勇气去了哪里？他的勇气呢？”

 

每个词都如同被计划好的那样狠狠地击中他，像瘀伤一样在他身上隐隐作痛，更别提那些更严厉的指控。即使如此，他必须克制住自己黑暗的冲动——去转向他的兄弟，摇晃他的肩膀，直到他停止发出那些词语。他以为他不知道吗？他以为他如此容易遗忘吗？他难道不记得他们也被卷入了血雨刀光中，不知道是何方先发起了攻击，然后……

 

Fëanáro的儿子们并非那日唯一的弑亲者，他麻木地想。Turukano也许没有参加战斗，但他……即使他没有为杀戮而战，他依然不得不战斗，直到他意识到这一切的原因，而那已经……太晚了。

 

“在那些日子里，我们所行之事皆与悖违其本意。”Findekano说，他回忆起在染血的沙地上说出的那些残忍话语和以动武告终的争端。去吧，我不会阻止你，他曾这样说，嘴唇流血，右手关节酸痛。去吧，我不会挡你的路。

 

而现在……

 

三十年了，Findekano想着，感到一阵过于真实的剧痛袭击了他，如同有人在他的肋骨间捅了一刀。三十年。“三十年了，”他提高了嗓音，“Maitimo在那个众神遗弃之地已经呆了三十年，我能……我能感受到他了。我感受到他在承受的痛苦，他的愧疚。他拒绝死亡——即使他本可以死几万次了。他紧握住生命，不是为了他自己，而是作为惩罚。当那么多人已然陨落，他有什么权利放手？他感到他配不上死亡，因此，他忍受，并且活下去。但仅限于此了。仇恨和本是微不足道的创伤让我们的家族四分五裂，我不会继续忍受下去了。这是走向正确的第一步，而我将迈出这一步。”

 

Turukano移开目光，像是突然被什么击中一样。他咽下口水，喉结的滚动暗示着他正在努力控制自己内心的风暴。Findekano感到他的痛苦与愤怒也席卷过自己的身体，而他因灵魂受到的刺激而感到眩晕。无论如何，总有一个他爱的人会受伤，但他不能……

 

“他们杀了Elenwe,”Turukano低声说，他的声音是如此之轻，以致直到他又提高声音Findekano才勉强听清，“他们杀了Elenwe，而你就去追寻他们中的一个好像她可以如此轻易得被遗忘……”

 

“是冰川杀死了Elenwe,”Findekano尽可能轻柔地说，“拜托了，弟弟，看在我们所有人的份上，不要把两者弄混。”他朝他的兄弟伸出手，但是Turukano用力地抽开了。那个瞬间，他暴风雨般的灰眼睛凝视着他，仿佛在看一个陌生人，他迷失了在自己的哀伤中。

 

“不，”他的声音利刃一般地划破空气，“不。去吧，如果你一定要走。去吧，为他而死。我不会为你的死亡哀悼的。”

 

Findekano抿紧嘴，听出了他兄弟话语中终止的意味。他吞咽了一下，想要说些什么能作为安慰的，关于爱的话，关于亲族的话。我以一种古老的友谊爱着Fëanor的儿子，他想说。但你是我的兄弟，Turvo，是我的血中血、肉中肉，伤害你的一切同时也会伤害我。最后，他选择了沉默，因为没有话语会被倾听。他背上背包，转向门口。

 

Turukáno走到一边。他没有阻止他的兄弟，但也没有跟随。Findekáno也不期待他这样做。

 

但是，他刚走到走廊就被Irissë挡住了路。他的手在剑鞘上握成拳头，准备另一场言语的战斗。但她只是克制地看着他。她总是自由地袒露情感，而现在她对Findekáno搜寻的目光没有做出任何表示。她拿出一对入鞘的匕首，上好的皮革在火把下显得柔软而精致。

 

“给，”她只是说着把匕首递给他，“它们比你的要好用。”他抬起眉毛，而她只是抬起她的作为回应，威胁他不要对这份礼物做任何评论。“这对我而言太沉了，我难以控制它们，”她自卫似的解释道，“我早晚要把它们送给你的。”

 

Findekáno吞咽了一下。直到他准备开口，他才意识到一块石头刚刚一直堵在他的嗓子眼。他的眼睛燃烧着，他接过匕首：“谢谢你，妹妹。”

 

Irissë耸了耸肩，算是回应他的感谢。“小心别被割掉了手指，”她开口时眼里带着沉重，“它们锋利得足以切开骨头。”

 

“我会注意的。”他说。试着保持自己声音的冷静——不露感情——但他的声音最终还是带着一股悲伤。他想，他听上去有些疯狂。甚至有些绝望。

 

“好。”Irissë点点头，给他让开路。她没有说再见，没有祝他一切顺利，没有说她爱他，即使这很有可能是两人最后一次相见。

 

“Irissë，”Findekáno拉住她的手腕，“请你……”有一个瞬间，他找不到自己的声音，“请你……为我照顾他。我的离开伤的他很深，但是，我不能……”

 

Irissë的目光没有移动，但在他说话时，她的嘴部线条变得柔和了。她将手覆在他紧握的拳头上。“我会照顾他的，”她承诺，“就像我一直在做的一样。”

 

“好。”Findekáno吞咽了一下，转身离开了。他没有再回头——他的眼睛转向北方，他能感受到，在那里，他的朋友正忍受着折磨。

 

求你，他发现自己在祈祷，即使他不知道还有谁会聆听这样的一位祈祷者。再坚持一下。

 

我来找你了。

TBC


	2. 23.we choose our flesh over bones （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Fingon带着Maedhros自安格班归来后，Turgon与Maedhros的对峙。

Empty 空虚

警告：本章含有对折磨后创伤的详细描写

简介：在Fingon带着Maedhros自安格班归来后，Turgon与Maedhros的对峙。

 

昨天晚上他得知了兄弟的归来。

 

大多数时候，Turukano会选择远离他们。当然他也没有什么的机会和那个Feanaro的儿子独处。Maitimo的房间总是挤满了忙碌的医者和护理员，他们都在努力修复Morgoth带来的严重创伤。Findekano也一刻不离地守在堂兄床边，看上去和一座石雕没什么两样，他只会偶尔地眨眼或者困乏地看向Maitimo毫无生气的身体，好像是面前这个陌生人掩盖住了他堂兄的真正面孔。他们的父亲曾经来劝说Findekano去休息，但Nolofinwe所做到的也不过是让儿子去洗澡、换衣服。之后Findekano一刻不耽搁地回到那个人床边，并在那里用了餐，小憩了一会儿。

 

Turukano只是远远的看着他们，之后便带着心里的那个张牙舞爪的愤怒怪兽，逃到了临时营地的另一边。Irisse来找过他一次，询问他是否还好，而一切显然都糟透了。她的眼睛挑战着他，迫使他大声说出自己的痛苦，但他甚至无法对自己的妹妹吐露心声。他的话升到了喉咙口，但刚一开口时又消失了。最后Irisse只是轻触他的脸，保证只要他准备好了，她随时愿意倾听，便离开了。但她的善良却更把他推向崩溃的边缘，他憎恨自己让她承受了更多的悲伤——他的妹妹失去的不比他少——Arakano刚来到中洲就死在黑暗大敌手里，而Elenwe曾是她的密友。

 

只有当Itarille从Grofindel那里跑来找他时，他的心才稍稍平静一些。他敏锐的女儿的双手用力环抱住他的脖子，而一切语言都随之黯淡。但当Itarille明亮着的蓝眼睛——她母亲的眼睛——看向他时，那种失落之痛又回来了，悲伤构成了一张不知饕足的大嘴，吞噬着他的灵魂。愤怒在他心头缓慢盘旋，在他骨头上淤积，而他的双手在重压下紧握成拳。

 

而现在……

 

Maitimo的房间空了，在夜色的映衬下更为昏暗。只剩床边的烛台上点着一支蜡烛。Findekano在病床右边的硬椅子上睡着了。他的手臂支在扶手上，头却从上面滑了下来。在极度的疲惫中，他没有注意到到脖子扭成的僵硬角度——他醒来后会为此付出代价的。他兄弟的随手编成的发辫现在已经散乱，而他的皮肤呈现着自离开冰川后再也没有过的苍白——在新生太阳的照耀下它曾是健康的麦色。他呼吸得浅而急促，迷失在自己的梦境里。

 

Turukano凝视着他，安格班不只在一个人的身上留下了痕迹，但他胸中却难以生出怜悯或感动

 

但Findekano并没有一直吸引着他的注意力。他将目光转向了房间里的另一个人。

 

他回忆起那些遥远的时光。当他刚刚理解家庭的概念并不只是父母、兄弟时，他最先记住了Maitimo的名字。那个头顶和眼睛都燃烧着火焰的精灵，总是吸引着孩童时的他敬畏的目光。令Finwe骄傲的孙子、Feanaro的首生子和他力量最伟大的创造——Maitimo，他总是有着温和的话语和友善的心。Turukano曾经模仿他的方式行走，直到找到自己的步伐和声音。

 

曾经，Turukano爱着那个人，仅仅因为Findekano是那么亲近他。那时一切都如此容易。但黑暗降临了维林诺，而朋友与亲族间的纽带也随之断裂。而现在……

他低下头，却看不到曾经那个火焰般的王子。他夺目的脸庞被摧残磨平，丰满的嘴唇薄而干枯，他的眼睛仿佛是脸上的两块淤青，而紫色和棕色的污渍在他过于苍白的身体上更加突出。他曾经明亮得难以承受的双眼，现在是黯淡的灰色，好像火焰熄灭后升起的烟。医者不得不剪掉那些红色卷发，因此现在他的头顶只剩下干硬的茸毛。刚被救回来时，他的短发上结着鲜血和污物，根本无法被保留下来。短发……意味着在他被俘虏时，那些人曾经拔下他的头发作为娱乐——甚至不止一次。他心里的一部分因这个念头而感到恶心。

 

Maitimo——体态优美者，Nerdanel如此称呼自己的儿子。曾经，他有着运动员般高挑、灵活而强壮的身体，但现在只剩下一层皮松弛地挂在他的骨架上，骨头从各种地方突兀地戳出，其中不少呈现出奇怪的角度——他们曾经被折断然后便被置之不理。医者不得不重新打断这些骨头来让它们正确地接合，Turukano想起Irisse曾经告诉过他这些。那个人仅有的一只手的每根手指都被夹板小心地固定起来，而某种隐隐作痛的感觉爬上了Turukano自己的手，让他不自觉地攥紧拳头。

 

他强迫自己不去盯着眼前细长的、在每一寸皮肤上纵横交错的白色伤疤。Morgoth足够聪明，足够耐心——Maitimo却也不会轻易认输。Turukano不知道究竟多长的伤口才能让Morgoth得到他期待的回应。Morgoth以一种病态的渴望同时热爱和憎恨着Feanaro。因此，在那个人死后，Morgoth只能把他的愤怒和迷恋施加给他的长子……

 

Turukano深吸一口气，再慢慢吐出。这绝对是一个弑亲者应得的，他阴沉地想。为了在Alqualonde被杀的每一条生命，为了Helcarexe上惨死的每一个亡灵……每条伤疤都不过分，他告诉自己。

 

他过了一会儿才意识到Maitimo并非像他以为的昏迷不醒。这更好，他要让对方去了解，去感受……

 

“你是来杀死我的吗？”他堂兄干涩的声音在空气里浮起，像是冬天的壁炉里点不着的圆木嘎吱作响。曾经，Maitimo并不是接触的工匠，而是在语言上卓有建树——他在王廷上应变自如，如同他的弟弟熟练地演奏乐器，除了他的父亲，很少有人能在辩论上胜他一筹。

 

Turukano咽下一口气，他的嗓音突然变得浑浊粗重。“也许吧。”，他说着迈进房间，蜡烛在他身上投下的阴影像翅膀般包裹住他。

 

Maitimo无力坐起，只是看着他走近。他的目光最后凝聚在了Turukano紧握的匕首上。它的刀片简约优雅，薄薄的金属刀刃反射着烛火，仿佛成了光源本身。刀柄饰以珍珠，描绘出Laurelin的荣光。他对双树纪和维拉之山的记忆也被它温暖的表面唤醒。这柄匕首曾属于Elenwe，不过一百年前，由Feanaro亲手制作并赠与她作为结婚礼物。

 

“我记得这柄匕首……我记得父亲制作它的时候，珍珠的处理是一个难题，然而没有什么别的配得上Elenwe——她在我父亲眼里就像是奶霜和夜光。他六次发誓要尝试新的手法，不过最后……他总是享受挑战。”Maitimo轻柔地说，沉浸在回忆里。“Findekano他告诉我……告诉我Elenwe的事了。我对此真的……非常抱歉。”

 

“空话。”Turukano冰冷地说，他看到Maitimo的眼睛眯起，掂量着他话语中的威胁，“你的同情对我而言毫无意义，并且过于虚伪。”

 

Maitimo眨了眨眼，漠不关心地靠回枕头。“随便你怎么想吧，”他的声音保持着平静，但Turukano自孩提时就清楚其中的警告意味——木炭只需一点火花就能熊熊燃烧，“这对我来说无关紧要。”

Turukano一言不发地在Maitimo床边坐下。他靠得离自己的兄弟足够近，只要Findekano稍一移动，便会在意识到对方的存在之前触碰到他的手臂。但Findekano并没有移动。他眼睑颤动，但没有睁开，仍陷在自己的梦里。

 

Maitimo也看向了Findekano，却不是在寻求援助。Turukano注意到他的眼神里带着一种柔软、敏感而纤细的成分——像一个做了错事的孩子在寻求父母永恒的爱。而这种眼神轻而易举地惹恼了他,愤怒的火焰回应般地在他骨头上燃烧，威胁着要吞没他。

 

他俯下身，Elenwe的匕首沿着光影的界线划过那个人的脖颈，刀刃几乎触到了皮肤——纤薄的钢铁甚至比手指的触摸更为温柔。在这样近的距离下，他看见了Maitimo耳朵上的疤痕。Morgoth曾经剪下他的耳尖，再重新接回去——无疑只是为了让他再次把它剪下。Turukano的胃开始翻滚。

 

Maitimo没有畏惧的喉咙上的刀刃。他剩下的那只手平静的放在床单上，断裂的五指一动不动。他甚至微微凑向前。Turukano带着病态的快感看着鲜血从皮肤里流出——而这将治愈他遭受的一切痛苦。

 

“我曾在悬崖上请求你的兄弟杀死我。”Maitimo低语道。他的视线垂下，跟随着匕首的移动。“我期待刀剑刺入我的心脏，但他却砍下了我的手……这种仁慈过于残忍，即便是出自善良……因此，我请求你不要犹豫。我将不会追究你取走我性命的罪过，并祈求Valar给予你的善良以回报。

 

这是错误的，Turukano控制不住地想。这全错了。他内心深处那个充斥着愤怒的无底洞仍然存在——并不断扩大，如同一个挥之不去的梦魇。如果喂饱它，满足它，他以为痛苦就会消失。他想要那些伤口结痂愈合。他需要……需要重新开始生活。为了他的女儿，为了他自己……

 

他不能继续如此了——满腔怒火、不断燃烧。他不能……

 

当他迷失在自己内心的混乱中时，Maitimo只是平静地看着。Turukano意识到自己竟在嫉妒，嫉妒他对命运的接受和释然。

 

Maedhros，辛达族的医者如此称呼他，而不是直接把他的名字辛达化。由钢铁锻造的。炼钢者。Turukano凝视着他，不能理解怎么有人能在他面前表现得坚强。他难道不该在炉底结成废渣，被彻底摧毁、一无所用吗？

 

但中洲的医者早已开始尝试愈治Morgoth造成的创伤，他们见的也许比他更多。也许……也许这足够了，就让他活着、呼吸……忍受。

 

“Turvo，请求你，”Maitimo的声音温和，带着劝诱，试图消除他内心的犹豫……让他从愧疚中解脱，“这是在为世界做一件好事，你将会抹除掉一个污点。为了你死去的妻子，动手吧。你可以让Finwe的血脉摆脱那无法言说的弑亲之罪。称之为正义吧，如果你需要的话，因为这确实如此。”

 

然而……若取走他堂兄的性命，他也将成为一个弑亲者，一个不会比面前残破的精灵好多少的弑亲者。他能……他能允许自己的双手染上Finwe后裔的鲜血吗？但他想……他如此迫切地想，至少他自己这么认为。Elenwe的死依然是他心中灼热的伤疤，而他需要……他眨了眨眼，发现自己双眼如火焰般通红;当他闭上眼睛，海浪的白沫上沾染的鲜红依然出现在他的视界。他知道在死亡般纯净的雪地上印下的血液看上去有多么罪恶。也许只有当再也见不到一滴无辜者的鲜血落下后，他才会感到满足。

 

他沉思着，握紧了手里的匕首。但他无法移动自己的手腕。如果想，取走那个人的生命只需他轻压刀片，划破咽喉。Maitimo很虚弱，他只要压下手腕，看着对方的呼吸渐渐艰难，直到停止。

 

如此简单……不费一点儿力气，他就能取走这个弑亲者的性命。

 

弑亲者……一个声音在他脑海里呜咽。这不该是你，Turvo，即使在最黑暗的时候，这也不是你做得出来的。而那个声音是如此的像Elenwe。匕首滑落。他不能……不，他不会。

 

他深吸一口气，感到缺氧的肺部因冷空气进入而刺痛。但那股气息带着宁静，充满了他的身体。

“你不会？”他无从分辨Maitimo对此是惊讶还是失落，释然还是冷漠。

 

“她不会希望如此的。”Turukano回答，他的声音低沉粗哑，音节下是难以掩饰的深深忧伤，“因此，弑亲者，你将活下去，并以这个身份被永远铭记。你会活下去，而你被三次诅咒的誓言将带走你触摸到的一切。你的毁灭不需我的吹灰之力，因你已亲手将它带来。”

 

漫长的寂静，只剩烛光的摇曳和Findekano的呼吸。

 

“奇怪，”对于饶恕他的性命，Maitimo的声音听起来过于空虚，甚至有些空洞，“这也正是Morgoth对我说的……那时我已失去了作为人质的价值，而他也厌倦了折磨，可他仍然没有杀我。他说，这是一种浪费——有一天我会离开Angband，而他将欣赏接下来的好戏。这对他来说不过一个游戏——看着Feanaro的火焰重燃再又熄灭。他……他大笑着，深知我的结局将会比他能想到的一切折磨更为残忍。

 

“或许是我自私，但我……我曾希望你能完成Findekano没能做到的。我本以为你能结束这一切——以我的鲜血为代价，我们的罪行也许能获得原谅。我曾希望，当誓言沉睡时，和平能在我们人民中生长。”

 

Turukano只是耸肩。他会饶过Feanaro之子的性命，但这并不意味着他会遗忘或是同情他罪行的后果。“你恐怕得另寻他法了，”他冷漠地说，“你必须纠正错误——向Findekano证明他的牺牲不是浪费。”他的拳头紧握刀鞘，激烈的感情依然沸腾。“我只有这一个要求，”他的音调危险地降低，“不要背叛我兄长的信任，即使它被愚蠢地给出。我的兄弟值得更好的，他如果再受到伤害，我不会袖手旁观了。”

 

“如果我做不到呢？”Maitimo小心地吐出每个字，终于，他的眼神紧张起来。Turukano看见了那古老火星的阴影，正挣扎着寻找氧气复燃。

 

“做不到？那我会杀了你。”Turukano简短地说。“威胁他的心——用你被三次诅咒的誓言再伤害一个灵魂，我保证我会替Morgoth完成他开始的折磨。Nelyafinwe Maitimo，这是我的誓言。你清楚了吗？”

 

他满意地看着Maitimo缓缓点头，这才合适。当他把匕首放回身侧时，那股一直压迫在他肩膀上的力量消失了。他心中那个自Elenwe死后便不断吞噬灵魂的巨大裂口依然存在，但它现在开始充实、愈合了。

 

他知道，如果真的取走堂兄的性命，那个裂口只会继续生长。那股空虚会埋得更深，并最终成为一道无法修补的鸿沟。不过现在……

 

他从Maitimo身边起身，转身面对他的兄长。Findekano的忠诚依然刺痛着他，但他开始理解了。他不会在愤怒上消磨自己了，尤其在此时，仇恨和本该微不足道的创伤已让人们四分五裂。在这点上，他的兄弟是正确的。Turukano不会再紧揪着过去的裂缝不放了，它也该愈合了……如果还能的话。

 

他缓慢地拿起床脚的毯子，盖在了他兄弟身上。Findekano在睡梦中翻滚，但没有醒来。Turukano温柔地抚平他紧皱的双眉，将对方意识引入更深层的梦境，那里远离恐怖现实的侵扰，将予他将真正的安眠。

 

他把眠梦留给兄长，把沉思留给Maitimo，没有再回头。

 

END


End file.
